


Dark enough

by AziraphalesBookshop



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, BOIS - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Cutting, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Logan dies, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, One Shot, Other, Sad times, Songfic, Suicide, dead, deceit dies, made before remus was around, patton dies, roman dies, virgil dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AziraphalesBookshop/pseuds/AziraphalesBookshop
Summary: This is a one shot on sandersides based around the song dark enough by amanda lopiccoloEnjoy my lil bookworms
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), n/a
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Dark enough

**Author's Note:**

> Warning there is mentions of suicide  
> I do not own the song and take no rights of it

Virgil was stood in a empty room looking out the window in a short sleeved shirt 

“There is a guy

In the front of my class

Who I swear I've never seen

Do anything but laugh” 

Patton walks up behind Virgil hugging him around the waist head on Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil continues to sing

“He’s tall and he’s smart

Beautiful and strong

And when someone's down

He tries to fix what is wrong”

Patton joins in singing the chorus 

“How does someone so perfect, 

Feel so insecure?

As to scar his skin with cuts and burns

And still want to hurt more... 

How does someone so loving, 

Learn to hate his own guts?

Drawing a picture on his arms with a blade

As if his mind isn't dark enough”

Patton hold Virgil tight and sings the next part 

“There is a guy

In the front of my class

Who's eyes are glazed over

Like newly cut glass”

Roman enters the room in a sort of trance going to the other two hugging them both placeing a kiss on both there cheeks. Patton continues the song 

“The ghost of a smile

Hints at his face

And he laughs as they tell him

"Who's on First Base"

They all sing out the next bit in harmony

“How does someone so perfect, 

Feel so insecure?

As to scar his skin with cuts and burns

And still want to hurt more... 

How does someone so loving, 

Learn to hate his own guts?

Drawing a picture on his arms with a blade

As if his mind isn't dark enough”

Virgil and Patton stop singing and look up at roman as he sang the next verse

“There is a guy

In the front of my class

Who's sad that you find it rare

To see him smile or laugh”

Logan enters the room hunched over biting his bottom lip and walks over too the three. Virgil pulls him into the hug”

Roman continues 

“His friends tells him jokes

Like that one with the guy

But all he does is close his eyes

And enter his mind”

All four sing at different tones but it sounds harmonic

“How does someone so perfect, 

Feel so insecure?

As to scar his skin with cuts and burns

And still want to hurt more... 

How does someone so loving, 

Learn to hate his own guts?

Drawing a picture on his arms with a blade

As if his mind isn't dark enough

For his imperfections... “

Logan sings properly the next verse 

“There is a guy

In the front of my class

Who yesterday took

The breath that was his last...”

A sobbing deceit walks into the room leaving a trail of tears but is turned away from by the others and sings the next part on his own

“He wrote a few notes:

"I'm sorry I didn't say, 

But my mind was messed up, 

You couldn't save me anyway... “

Deceit fell to the floor utterly life less

Virgil sang the next line

“And to the guy in the back of the class, 

Who feels the way I did... “

They all sing

“How does someone so perfect,”

Pattons chest starts to bleed as he feel to the floor all lifeless

“Feel so insecure?”

Roman scratches at himself ultimately his heart gave way and he collapses to the floor

“As to scar his skin with cuts and burns”

Logan’s neck bruised as if strangled and suddenly stops breathing no more life in his eyes he falls

And still want to hurt more"

Virgil stands alone in the middle of the pile of bodies eyes full of tears as he brought a gun to his head


End file.
